Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning robot, and more particularly, to a cleaning robot with a non-omni light detector.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of movable robots, which generally include a driving means, a sensor and a travel controller, and perform many useful functions while autonomously operating, have been developed. For example, a cleaning robot for the home is a cleaning device that sucks dust and dirt from the floor of a room while autonomously moving around the room without user manipulation.